A Night Without Yoshimori
A Night Without Yoshimori (良守がいない夜, Yoshimori ga Inai Yoru) is the 26th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episode begins with a leaders' meeting of Kokuboro. Byaku explains that both their leader, Princess, and their land are weakening. Aihi is working on more advanced human skin disguises. Gagin is eager to attack immediately, but Koshu shoots that idea down. Hekian agrees that Karasumori is still a great mystery to them. Yoshimori and Madarao are trying to hunt Ayakashi, but Gen and Tokine are taking all of their prey. By stationing himself on a Kekkai high in the air, Yoshimori is finally able to corner and destroy an Ayakashi, but falls into the school pool and catches a cold in the process. Tokine walks to school alone the next morning, and wonders if Yoshimori overslept. Actually, Yoshimori is sick in bed, to the point where he accidentally knocks himself out with a Kekkai while trying to fight Shigemori. Naturally, Shigemori blames this on a lack of training. Aihi is about to dispose of the faulty Q-Type human disguises, but her subordinate Hisui asks to try one on. Aihi allows it because they both dream of escaping Kokuboro one day. Kaguro teases Hisui about being too weak, causing him to run off to Karasumori to prove himself. At Karasumori Academy, Yurina learns from Tomonori and Hiromu that Yoshimori is at home sick. She reluctantly passes the news on to Gen when he questions her. Worried that Gen might harm Yoshimori, Yurina finds Tokine and asks for her advice. Tokine assures her that Gen is working with them and is no danger to anyone. Tokine also takes this chance to correct Yurina's mistaken belief that she is Yoshimori's sister. However, when Yurina asks what they are to each other, Tokine briefly stumbles before saying "colleagues." Later on, Kirara notices that Yoshimori isn't waiting for Tokine after school as he sometimes does, and asks about him. She guesses that Yoshimori likes Tokine, but Tokine brushes this aside at once. Part of her still sees Yoshimori as the crybaby she always had to save when they were young. Aihi reports Hisui's running away to Byaku, who instead of sending reinforcements to bring Hisui back, only wants to collect data on the trip. Gen, Tokine, and Hakubi are patrolling Karasumori, and Hakubi asks if she'll be okay without Yoshimori, which offends Tokine. Without warning, Shigemori appears with Madarao, loudly stating he'll be replacing Yoshimori for the night. Shigemori asks Madarao's opinion of Yoshimori, and Madarao says that, like Shigemori when he was younger, Yoshimori has great power but doesn't think. Madarao and Hakubi lead their Kekkaishi to Hisui's location, with Gen arriving at the same time. Hisui grows confident when he sees how old Shigemori is and removes his disguise. Shigemori begins what looks to be an impressive technique, but then his hip goes out, and Tokine knocks him aside to protect him from Hisui's acid projectiles. Gen strikes next, but anytime Hisui takes damage, his body reverts to water and reforms somewhere else. Off to the side, Madarao knows that Shigemori is faking the injury, but Shigemori explains that Tokine and Gen should not always depend on help from others, or they would never be able to defend Karasumori. Gen suggests using a large Kekkai on Hisui to contain all of his fragments, but Tokine knows she isn't up to it. Instead, she tries to trap all of the fragments with small, individual Kekkai and destroys them, but misses a few fragments, allowing Hisui to reform behind her. Shigemori finally moves to help when Yoshimori (wearing a coat and scarf because he's still sick) appears and destroys Hisui with a large Kekkai. Though Tokine is impressed, when Yoshimori and Shigemori begin arguing, she decides that Yoshimori still has some growing up to do. Differences from Manga *When Yoshimori is looking for prey from above, a small, white Ayakashi in the shape of a feather comes by and he tries to get it, but Gen steals it. *Shigemori takes out two Ayakashi: one shaped like a fox and another with two heads. *The scene with Yomi and Masamori at the shop from Council of Twelve appears in the same chapter. Navigation Category:Episodes